User blog:Njalm2/Rinnegan Policy
Ahh.. the Rinnegan, I reckoned we would have to take this angry ox by the horns sometime. As most of you should know by now, we have a temporary ban on Dōjutsu here on NF. The reasons for that are many, but the chief reason isn't merely due to overuse. The Rinnegan was banned due to the fact that it, and its counterpart the Mangekyo Sharingan actually restrict, weaken and outright discourage creativity in the userbase. I suppose I should tell why exactly this is the case. In a fanon like this, most of the users want to create awesome characters, S-class, Kage-level, Jinchūriki and whatever else have you are all common themes. But, only a handful of people are actually willing to go that extra step nessecary - this is to say, they don't want to have to work for it. That is why the Rinnegan and the Mangekyo Sharingan are so popular. Both of these Kekkei Genkai award powerful abilities to their wielders simply by virtue of existing. That's it.. that's their "justification" - they exist, henceforth they have power. Hopefully, by now, you should start to understand why we cannot condone the use of Rinnegan with no guidelines present at all, it would turn into another crap heap. My Beef With the Rinnegan As I've already said quite abit about this subject, I'll try not to repeat myself but instead go into greater detail about what my issues with the Rinnegan, or perhaps more appropriately the Rinnegan and YOU actually is. When I talk about how the Rinnegan discourages creativity I'm obviously talking about techniques like Shinra Tensei, Bansho Ten'in and Chibaku Tensei. And obviously, the Six Paths of Pain - all of which are employed by Nagato. Users see Nagato's power and believe that this power is a result of his Rinnegan and the Deva Path and automatically assume that in order to make their characters powerful, they should have the Rinnegan as well. By simply adding the Rinnegan to your character, you get access to a whole myriad of very powerful abilities without having to work for it at all. it is a "shortcut" to power - Attacked by a whole army? No problem, USE THE RINNEGAN! Want an "awesome" plot device, but are too lazy or inorginal to come up with something that's actually good? USE THE RINNEGAN! Want to take your girlfriend to the cinema, but the crowd is too long? USE THE RINNEGAN! One of the most common "arguments" for the Rinnegan I've seen is the same old excuse that "with a proper backstory it'd be possible to make it into something unique". If I am to be perfectly neutral, then yes - I'd say that it would indeed be possible, but the probability of that happening is close to zero. Especially in a fanon such as this, where poor grammary and half-hearted backstories reign supreme. Lets see the "background" of the Rinnegan as decided by one of the oldest characters on this fanon. Ryun Uchiha. "Due to being a full-blooded Uchiha, who also has Senju genetic material, thanks to having an artificial left arm made of Hashirama's DNA, Raian was eventually able to awaken the Rinnegan. Though it is not known how exactly he awakened the Rinnegan, it is known that he had awakened it by the time he had returned from his senjutsu training" Ten, I'll state right now that I respect some of the work you've done on Ryun, particularily in regards to his interesting backstory and three-dimensional personality. He does however not have any actual claim to the Rinnegan - simply because its quite apparent that you yourself have pretty much no clue on how he attained it, is this your idea of a good story? Simply because Kishimoto has no clue about what he's doing doesn't excuse the same lenience in you, one of the longest-running veterans on this wiki, and an Admin to boot. Anyway, I've rambled enough - time to mention the actual policy. The Actual Policy I'll be pretty short in this policy, in that these are the REQUIRED conditions nessecary to fulfill before your character is permitted to add the Rinnegan to their page. Those conditions are as follows. 1. To NOT make use of any Rinnegan-technique found in canon with the only possible exception of the Six Paths Technique (Which is only to be used as a stepping stone to create new techniques, not as a completed technique in and of itself). If you are to use the Rinnegan, you will have to create every associated Jutsu yourself, from scratch. Do that, and we can talk about the Rinnegan. The Rinnegan is so immensely broad in terms of what it can accomplish, so for two Rinnegan-wielders to have identical abilities is complete ludacris! 2. Make sure you've got a PROPER backstory as to why your character has the Rinnegan, and for the love of all things holy and handsome make sure to treat the Rinnegan seriously in the actual story itself. Consider the implications of having such a Kekkei Genkai, how will it affect your character? How will they in turn affect the world around them? How does the world see them? Obviously, a user of the Rinnegan won't be met with comments like "Oh, you've got the Rinnegan? That's pretty cool bro!". Consider it all, and make sure that it has a sizeable impact on them. And, incase you didn't notice from my criticism of Ryun earlier, getting the Rinnegan through the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is not acceptable unless you can explain the precise circumstance which lead to its activiation. I have higher expectations of this Fanon than I have of Kishimoto. 3. Before you add the Rinnegan, I will also be requiring a detailed description of a Jutsu associated with your characters Rinnegan sent to me for inspection, as a test of sorts to gauge its potential and how seriously you take the Rinnegan. I will inspect the jutsu and decide whether it passes or fails. If the latter, I will offer criticism on how to improve it - you may reapply this part of the project as many times as you want, as long as you heed my advice, or at the very takes it into consideration. That should be all for now, please feel free to ask any questions or raise any concerns in the comment section. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts